


Самая красивая птичка.

by KateMintTea



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, all robins were raised by Bruce from young age, first work after long time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: AU – Концовка арки Hush, произошедшая на альтернативной Земле. <br/>В этом мире Брюс Уэйн усыновил Тимоти Дрейка в более раннем возрасте. В этом мире Дэмиан Уэйн рос вместе с отцом. В этом мире все "Робины" росли вместе, пока после очередной ссоры с Брюсом Джейсон не вышел "подышать воздухом", и не вернулся...а через несколько месяцев было обнаружено его тело.<br/>Авторский комментарий: Первая попытка что-то написать за очень долгое время. Этот фанфик был написан, как зарисовка к более большому фанфику, который похоже так и останется в задумке. Огромное спасибо Sephiroth за поддержку.<br/>Возраст Робинов на этой Земле изменен, на момент арки Hush:<br/>Дэмиан Уэйн (Робин) - 13 лет<br/>Тимоти Дрейк (Красный Робин) - 15 лет<br/>Дик Грейсон (Найтвинг) - 19 лет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая красивая птичка.

– Почему, я это сделал? Брюс, Брюс, все очень просто. ¬– человек, стоящий в стеклянной камере, рассмеялся.  
Бэтмен, с ужасом и отвращением смотрел на него, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что за всем этим стоял его друг детства. Что он тот человек, который вошел в сговор со многими его врагами, чтобы убить его. Что это тот же человек, которого он знал с детства, тот же человек, который поддерживал его после смерти его родителей, который поддерживал с ним связь, даже после того, как переехал в Нью-Йорк, единственный человек, кроме Альфреда, которому удавалось, уговорить принять лекарство, простуженного Дж… нет сейчас не время об этом вспоминать.   
– О, Господи! Брюси сделай лицо попроще, я прямо вижу, как, крутятся шестеренки в твоей голове. Все очень просто, я хотел стать тобой. Любимый сын, любящих родителей. Бедный мальчик, так рано осиротевший. Молодой, красивый и успешный наследник Уэйн Индастриз. Он взял на воспитание сироту, какой благородный. Молодой отец четырех прекрасных сыновей. Ах, ах, ах! – голос мужчины издевательски менялся при каждой фразе. – Все тебя любили! А чем же я хуже? Мы всегда были с тобой во многом похожи Брюси, и поэтому я решил тебя заменить. Ты не можешь не согласиться Брюси, что у меня это практически получилось.  
Да, с этим Брюс не мог не согласиться, у Томаса Элиота это почти получилось. И за то, что у него ничего не вышло, им всем нужно благодарить воспитанницу Томаса. Если бы она не помогла Робину сбежать, когда его схватил Хаш, кто знает чем бы в итоге все закончилось. Оказавшись дома, Дэмиан, сразу же поднял крик, что он знает личность Хаша, и что воспитанницу Томаса Эллиота нужно у него срочно забрать. Потому¬–что он урод, садист и вообще психически не здоров!  
Джейн Тернер, появилась в обществе, примерно полтора года назад. Дочь коллеги Томаса, который погиб в автокатастрофе, произошедшей 2 года назад. У девочки с детства была слабое здоровье, и поэтому она была на домашнем обучение, а после смерти отца, она еще и голос потеряла.   
Сейчас Брюс с ужасом представлял, из-за чего на самом деле, девушка могла потерять голос, и почему она все время ходила в закрытых платьях. Более того, в итоге оказалось, что у доктора Тернера, не было детей. То есть выходило, что Томми нашел девочку, а потом подстроил аварию своему коллеге, чтобы создать легенду. Но тут встает вопрос зачем ему нужна была девушка, неужели, тоже только для того, чтобы быть более похожим на Брюса?  
После того, как все закончилось Гордон забрал Джейн, и отвез в больницу, чтобы она прошла полное обследование, а потом попытаться узнать, кем она была до того, как оказалась у Томаса.   
– Да у меня практически получилось, – Хаш продолжал свой монолог. – но я не мог предположить, что моя милая маленькая птичка, попытается вновь убежать из своей золотой клетки. Хотя, наверно, этого следовало ожидать, ведь, как оказалось, она мне не рассказала всех секретов, своего бывшего хозяина. Их я узнал от совершено другого человека. Моя птичка все еще любила, и была верна своему прошлому хозяину. Грустно, правда Брюс? А я столько времени потратил на ее перевоспитание.   
На слове «перевоспитание», Брюс попытался не содрогнуться, ведь сейчас он Бэтмэн, а не Брюс Уэйн, и он не мог позволить себе проявления эмоций. Итоги этого он видел, когда девушка увидев Бэтмена, отшатнулась от него и попыталась спрятаться за Робина.  
– А знаешь, в чем главная прелесть? – на лице Томаса расплылась довольная улыбка. – Даже пускай, мой план не удался. Я не проиграл окончательно. Знаешь почему?  
Брюс, почувствовал подступающее к горлу, чувство тошноты. Во всей этой ситуации была какая-то недосказанность. Не хватало, частицы паззла, чтобы картина наконец собралась полностью. Казалось, что нужно только ухватить эту идею, и одновременно, было страшно, так как, его не оставляло ощущение, что то, что он узнает, будет еще более жутким, чем то, что он уже знал.  
– На чем же я остановился, ах да точно, на бывшем хозяине моей птички. Знаешь, Брюси, у него был целый птичник, в котором он держал трех птичек и одну маленькую летучую мышку. Эту птичку он подобрал на улице, и когда он отмыл с нее всю грязь, то под ней оказался прекрасный лазоревый цвет. Но птенчик, из-за того, что его подобрали на улице, всегда думал, что он хуже остальных жителей этого птичники. Он очень старался быть нужным, присматривал за младшими, защищал их, пытался сгладить ссоры между остальными. Но, он все равно слышал разговоры, что он не достоин, он грязный. И вот когда он поссорился с хозяином птичника, тогда то я его и поймал. Ну что Брюс, тебе моя история ничего не напоминает?   
Напоминает, очень напоминает, но этого просто не может быть. Ведь, если это правда, то Джейсон…о господи, Джейсон!  
– Ведь Джейн забрали в госпиталь, так ведь Брюс. Где-то полтора часа назад. Хм…думаю, что в ближайшие 5-10 минут тебе позвонит Гордон, и скажет. Ох, что же он такое скажет, интересно? Наверное то, что моя воспитанница оказалась, совсем не воспитанницей. И то, что когда она смыла макияж, то он увидел, что у мальчика очень знакомое лицо. А когда он провел анализ крови…мистер Уэйн, вам срочно надо приехать в участок! – и Томас Эллиот разразился сумасшедшим смехом.  
Бэтман смотрел на него с ужасом. Нет не так, Брюс Уэйн смотрел на него с ужасом. То что говорит этот псих не может быть правдой. Это игра, выдумка, чтобы сделать ему больно. Джейсон мертв, его тело нашли спустя месяц после его пропажи. Изуродованное до неузнаваемости, сожжённое, смогли опознать только по зубам.   
В его коммуникаторе раздался голос Альфреда, тихий и безжизненный : «Мастер Уэйн, вам срочно нужно приехать в полицейский участок Готэма. Только что звонил комиссар Гордон и … »  
Этого просто не может быть, потому что…  
… потому что, это слишком жестоко.


End file.
